The present invention describes a novel sample cup including an integral cap for use in XRF Spectroscopy.
Spectroscopic analysis (XRF Spectroscopy) utilizes sample cups to contain liquid or powder samples for elemental analysis. Sample cups generally have a thin transparent film bottom and may include a top end formed integral with the cup body known as a single ended design. Alternatively, the sample cup may include a second thin film or be secured at the top end, known as a double open end design. Sample cups are generally delivered to the analyst in parts comprised of a side wall member and complementary secondary member, which members are assembled in combination with a separate thin film component to construct a single sample cup. The sample cup, with its liquid or powder sample contained therein, is then manually transported to an XRF instrument and placed in a holder, thin film bottom down, for analysis.
Sample cups are configured in various sizes to accommodate different analytical instruments and testing purposes. Some sample cups are dimensioned very small and are particularly difficult to handle. A sample cup design utilizing a separate cap assembly to be manually applied to the sample cup body after deposit of the sample into the sample cup body requires manipulating the sample cup body, sample deposit and cap assembly. This creates handling problems and opportunities for contamination of the sample and contamination or damage to the thin film assembled to the bottom of the sample cup. The ability to reduce the number of manipulated items, particularly when sized very small, increases technician productivity and reduces the opportunities for contamination or damage to the sample cup and sample specimen.
The present invention avoids these disadvantages, being easily manipulated with one hand while dispensing a liquid sample and then being securely sealed for safe and contaminant-free handling.